The Brother and The Sister
by CrazySarahify
Summary: There's this town that is thought to be abandoned and the only thing living there would be the vast hoards of akuma, so the Black Order gets sent out. But when the two exorcists get there they find something, or should I say someone, surprising. See how this person effects the lives of the Black Order members.T for speech & violence and slight AllenXRoad On hiatus
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1: The New Girl

She was just walking down the street- well alley to be precise -of what she thought was an abandoned town. But ever since she stepped foot in this town, she hadn't had a moment to rest. Her senses were going crazy telling her about the tens of thousands of akuma near by.

She had just been walking through an alleyway when she sensed another mechanical monster that had been born from the sorrow of a poor human being.

She pulled out her gun with her right hand and tossed it into her left and shot the bullet.

The bullet shot straight down the alley then turned on its own hitting the bulls-eye on the akuma killing it immediately.

She didn't care about the bullet, she knew it would hit and kill as soon as it turned the corner.

But this time something unusual happened. The bullet hit, yes. But it wasn't that. For the first time in the past month she had been in this town she had heard a new sound that sounded like a human.

She knew it hadn't been an akuma in desquise. She knew it was an actual human which she hated being around.

She turned around, put her hands in her pockets, and started walking away only to be stopped by a yelling at her to stop after only taking two steps.

She turned back around and saw the two boys. Both of them had the same outfit with only a small difference in design. The first had long blue hair pulled up into a pony-tail and a katana in his hand. The second was a red head just a little shorter than the first guy. He had an eye patch over his right eye and a green bandana holding up his hair, his hand was down by his side holding a hammer that was sitting in a holster of its own.

"Are you the one who shot that bullet?" the first guy yelled.

"What bullet?" she asked making sure her long tan trench coat was covering her gun.

"Sorry about my friend here he's always grumpy." the second said apologizing for his friend.

"I can tell... Maybe you should put a muzzle on him!" she said with a serious face and tone.

The red head couldn't help but fall on his butt laughing and the pony-tailed samurai just threw a face at the girl that said 'I'll kill you for that'. So she just threw him a similar face that said 'Bring it on tough guy'. The red head had stopped laughing and looked like he was ready to pee his pants in terror but decided to stop the two from murdering each other.

"Okay stop the stare down Yuu." the second said now ready for business.

"I told you not to call me that!" the samurai screamed at the red head while pointing his sword right in front of the others only good- or showing -eye.

The red head turned to face the girl but she had already turned around and was starting to walk away.

"Wait a second!" he yelled while running after her.

The red head had grabbed her arm and pulled a little by accident and just him touching her made her annoyed.

She snapped her head to the side while looking at the red head with a scary face that almost made him want to run.

"What do you want?" she asked in a tone that scared the boy even more.

"I'm sorry about that. My name is Lavi and my friend over there is Yuu."

"Dammit Baka Usagi you're going to die if you call me that again!"

"Hehe sorry. His name is Kanda Yuu but he hates his first name and prefers to be called Kanda."

"I really don't care." she said as she turned around making Lavi lose his grip on her arm and Kanda running to try and stop her and he ended up grabbing her left arm.

She turned around almost furious. "Let go of my arm..." she said slowly and angrily.

"No . Not until you tell us the truth. Did you shoot that bullet? Yes or no?" Kanda asked while getting VERY annoyed.

She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kandas face and ready to shoot in less than a second.

"Wow!" Lavi said with child like amusement.

Out of no where she felt a chill go down her spine.

"You really need to let go of me." she said with a little bit of worry and concentration in her silver eyes which looked up and to the right passed Kandas head.

"You didn't answer m question yet."

"Seriously, you _really_ need to let go of me right now."

"Why should I?"

"Ugh fine. Have it your way but don't complain if you get shot too." she said as she threw her 50 caliber Desert Eagle into her left hand lifting it up passed Kandas head and shooting it six times then dropping it into her right hand and putting it back into its holster.

"That answer your question?" she asked with annoyance.

"Yuu she has to have innocence, it's the only explanation. Excuse me miss but may I see your gun?" Lavi asked as calmly as you could be after being shocked and scared shit less thinking she would shoot Kanda.

"Go ahead, you can have it. I got twenty more at my house here in town."

Lavi examined the gun for a minute and noticed it was just a normal gun, fancy and expensive but normal. "So how did this gun take out all those akuma?" Lavi whispered aloud by accident.

"Can I leave now?"

"Not yet. May I see your left arm?" Lavi asked trying his best to make sure that didn't come out too strangely.

"The hell kind of question is that! Of coarse not!" she yelled angrily.

The next thing she knew, Kanda had pulled her closer and and took off her left glove then pulling up her sleeve to reveal a pitch black arm that matched the color of her hair, the complete opposite of her pale skin.

"Excuse me miss but we need you to come with us." Lavi said calmly and seriously.

A few hours passed of them sitting on the train and her yelling at them. When they had arrived at the Black Order headquarters Kanda and Lavi were nearly celebrating because she would soon become Komuis problem. Both of them thought of this as revenge for him sending them out to that town which caused them to be stuck with this girl.

They had almost gotten to the canal that rode underneath the Black Order that made it easier for exorcists to get in and out with ease. And of course this complicated girl decided she wanted to climb the cliff instead of take the easy way. Both Kanda and Lavi thought she was stupid, at the very least crazy for _wanting_ to climb the ten mile high cliff but they let her do it.

After about ten or twenty minutes she had reached the top of the cliff without even breaking a sweat.

She faced the gatekeeper and was a little surprised and disappointed that she was already at the top. _Damn I thought it would be more fun to climb it... oh well._ She thought to herself.

"Hey where did those two idiots go? Hey! Hello? Anyone home?!"

"Hello~" said a voice that came from one of the bat like creatures floating next to her. "Please take the examination before you enter~"

"What?"

"Gatekeeper please check this young lady~"

"Okay~" said a loud booming voice that came from the massive door itself.

"Wait what are you talking about?!" she screamed at the bat thing- golem -where the first voice- Komui -originally came from.

"Testing whether or not you are a human or akuma~" the door boomed. "...What's going on? I can't get a reading on her~" Then a pentical like mark appeared above her right eye even though you couldn't see it with plain eye sight it was still there. "AKUMA~! THE MILLENIUM EARL HAS SENT AN AKUMA TO ATTACK US~!"

The her face only showed annoyance and furiousity. "I'm not a god damn akuma you idiot! I'm a human with a weird make is all! So shut the hell up and let me in already!" she yelled furiously at nobody in particular.

Then the door opened. She looked over to see who it was standing in the doorway and with a shocked face she collapsed to her knees while still making sure she could see his face.

It was Allen Walker who had just walked out to solve the matter.

"Allen." she whispered to herself as tears started welling up in her eyes.

Allen looked over at the girl with a calm and happy smile which then turned into shock as he saw her face.

Allen ran over to the girl, picked her up to her feet and started hugging her like she was the only thing he had left and he never wanted to lose it as she buried her face in his chest while crying.

"I thought I lost you forever you know that. You shouldn't have run away like that."

"I'm sorry Allen... I'm so sorry." she said still crying causing Allen to be on the verge of tears.

"Hey Allen! You know this girl?" Lavi asked running up behind from the door.

"Yeah Moyashi, you know this girl? Better yet do you know why she complains so much?"

Allen was so busy crying tears of joy from his reunion with the girl that he didn't even hear Kanda at all.

Allen turned around whipping the tears from his face. When he opened his eyes he saw Lavi, Kanda, and many golems surrounding them so he knew most of the science division was watching.

"Guys this is my little sister, Alexis Walker." Allen said, showing his little sisters smiling face which was covered with tears.

It was amazing how such a simple comment could shock everyone that heard. Everyone being most of the order.


	2. The Explanation

Chapter 2: The Explanation

**(A/N: HOLY SHIT! I had one story up before and it took forever to actually get a review, fave, and follow and this only took one day... YOU GUYS ROCK!)**

**Disclaimer: I would be in heaven if I owned D. Gray-man I'd also be rich but sadly I don't own it.**

"Wait I'm confused..." Lavi said.

"Of coarse you are Baka Usagi. It's easy... The beansprout has a bratty little sister." Kanda said with a calmed and annoyed face and tone.

"_What did you call me~?_" both Allen and Alexis said in unison looking like they were ready to murder Kanda if t came to that.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN, BAKANDA!"

"AND I'M NOT A FUCKING BRAT!"

This comment alone startled Allen back into reality. He thought she knew better than to cuss.

"Hey, I know it's been years but don't you remember what Mana would always tell us?" Allen asked his younger sister with a slight bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry Allen. Sometimes I get a little angry and can't control it, but I'm not a brat." Alexis said directing that last part at Kanda.

"No that's not what I'm confused about, well more like curious. Is it just me or do your names sound a lot alike? Alexis, why didn't you tell us your name before when we asked? And finally what was it your dad always told you?" Lavi asked.

"Yes our names are alike but it was a little on purpose and a little on accident. You see before we were named my brother had been working in the circus. I would have been working too but, like the protective brother he is, he would keep telling me that I was too young even though I was only two years younger than him. But one day they had a meal set out since everyone did so well on the days performance. My brother had grabbed a bunch of food and ran to where I would sit and wait for him. I guess Mana was surprised with how much food my brother had so he followed and soon found where we were. He was shocked to see a seven year old boy was taking care of his five year old sister by himself.

"For a while in the circus everyone had gotten used to my brother and started to like him, so every once in a while they would have debates on his name but he didn't like any of them. But when Mana found us he was surprised to see this beloved little boy had a little sister all along. I guess he was reminded of his past dog, Allen, when he saw this because he told us that my brother was like Allen, kind and loving to all those around him yet still a little secretive. And my brother realized he actually like that name. But Mana knew nothing about me, so he just asked me what I thought I would like to be called and I told him 'Alexis' because I had heard that name a few days before and loved it. Right after that he introduced us to the rest of the circus and everyone loved us and our names." Alexis said with a small smile.

"But I guess I didn't tell you my name because, well, I never really trusted anyone. I only ever trusted Allen and Mana, that's it." Alexis answered with an apologetic smile.

"And Mana would always tell us 'If you cuss too much then people start to think of you as an idiot'." Allen finished.

"That's amazing." Lavi said like a child while Kanda just made a 'che'.

Alexis started to laugh a little while Allen started to blush a tiny bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Allen asked curiously.

"I like his child-like behavior. It's funny is all." Alexis answered.

Allen laughed a little and went to pate her head while messing up her hair.

Then Allen threw a quick glare at Lavi that said '_Don't you dare try anything on her_'. This caused Lavi to be scared a little but then he showed a face that said '_Okay I get it... Don't murder me_'. This got Allen to show his poker face- the cute 'innocent' one -which scared Lavi even more, causing him to think '_Aw crap! He IS going to kill me!_'. So Lavi decided to use Kanda as a human shield. Now the red head really did have someone that wanted to kill him. No it wasn't Allen anymore... It was the annoyed Kanda Yuu who, instinctively, already had his hand on Mugen. Lavi saw this and almost immediately fled to behind Allen where he knew he would be safe.

"So as great full as I am that you found my little sis... Why did you bring her here?" Allen asked serious while looking at Alexis '_More like how did they find her... Alexis has been missing for five years and no body was ever able to find her even when they tried... __She wouldn't LET people find her she didn't even let me find her and I'm the only one left alive that she trusts... What happened here?_'

"She has innocence in her left arm." Kanda replied with an angry and annoyed tone- he's angry he didn't get to cut something up not even on the mission Alexis had gotten them all and the ones she didn't get Lavi had gotten.

"How did you figure that out?" Allen asked curiously.

"They practically attacked me when I told them to leave me alone." Alexis said before either of the boys could answer while sounding like a little kid tattling on them for stealing her toy.

At this point Lavi had jumped out from behind Allen.

"We didn't attack you!" Lavi said frustratedly having had this fight on the train at least ten times.

"Well you didn't but that she-male did. Are you even a guy?" Alexis asked talking to Lavi during the first part and Kanda during the second part.

"Dammit beansprout, control your damn sister!" Kanda yelled. "And yes I am a guy!"

At this point Lavi was on the ground laughing like an idiot and Allen was trying his hardest not to laugh as he noticed that Kanda really did look like a girl while Alexis was hiding behind Allen looking at Kanda with a serious and angry face.

"Tch. Screw you all!" Kanda yelled as he turned back into the Order.

"We should get inside it's getting cold out here. Don't want anyone catching a cold." Allen said still trying to fight off the laughter he had gotten from the fact that Kanda was just beaten by his 14 year old sister.

"So, Lavi, how did you find out Alexis had innocence? And how did you find her?" Allen asked now serious.

"Well Yuu-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BAKA USAGI! AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" Kanda screamed from somewhere in the order- his voice echoed through most of the halls telling you that he was far away.

"How the hell did he hear the?" Alexis asked.

Allen just looked at his sister with surprise and shrugged. He had no idea.

"Well as I was saying... Yuu was trying to get her to stop running when she, all of a sudden, brought out a gun aiming it at his face, but then a second later she threw it into her left hand and shot six bullets in less than a second destroying nearly all of the akuma in the area. I checked the gun and it was just a plain pistol, expensive but normal- normal being no innocence but highly decorated with it being black with a pure gold carving of a rose on the side. Then I remembered seeing her throw the gun over to her left hand so I told Yuu to check her left arm and it was pitch black like yours Allen." Lavi said in a serious tone acting like the bookman that he was- come on when else is he serious other than acting like a bookman or when his friends are in danger.

"Wait Allen, your arm is black now? I thought it was red." Alexis asked a little concerned.

"Hehe well it was but... I got into a bit of an accident... and um..." Allen had mumbled the last part so quietly that even if you put a microphone in front of his mouth when he said it you still wouldn't hear it.

"What?" Alexis asked.

Lavi just walked away. He didn't need to see what happened when she found out Allen lost his arm so he wen to his room, three floors above where the siblings were.

"YOU LOST YOUR ARM~!?"

Lavi had a chill fall down his spine as he heard it perfectly clearly like she was right there next to him.

"Man that girl can scream." Lavi said to himself.

Then, for some reason, Lavi decided to go outside- like everyone else – and stare at the big commotion coming from the siblings through the hole in the ground that went through the middle of all the floors- it was a koumlin accident that nobody fixed but just cleaned and added railing. Right in the center of the circle you could see Allen with a shocked face as Alexis was leaning onto him and crying while pounding on his chest.

With every hit she made she would call him an idiot and the hits would get weaker and weaker. Eventually she fell to the ground on her knees taking her elder brother with her.

Allen had told her the whole story about how he lost his arm and got it back.

Alexis was terrified by the fact that her brother had lost his arm and got a hole put in his heart but was relieved when she found out how he got it back and how his innocence had healed the hole in his heart keeping him alive. But she couldn't help but think about what would have happened had his innocence not helped him.

"You idiot... What if you weren't lucky enough to get your arm back... What if... What if... What if you died... What if your innocence didn't fix the hole in your heart... You would be dead and I would be alone... You're so stupid Allen... What were you thinking picking a fight with a Noah when you knew you couldn't fight because your arm had broken... You're such an idiot." Alexis said through her tears.

"I know and that's the reason why I tried so hard to live. You and all of my friends were my reason for trying to survive. All that happened is now in the past and there's no changing it. Then there's also the fact that I got stronger so there's less of a chance of me losing. You don't have to worry-"

"But I do have to worry! Your stupidity gets the better of you half the time and you just go running into a fight head on without thinking!" Alexis yelled still crying but angry at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry for worrying you. I promise I won't do it again. I promise I'll think before I act from now on. I promise." Allen said in a reassuring voice while pulling her into a deeper hug to calm her down.

**(A/N: Okay I know the crying might be getting annoying but don't go yelling at me because after this it will be pretty rare of Alexis to cry. Keep reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following and I'll try my best to update often.)**


	3. HOW!

Chapter 3: HOW!?

**(A/N: Have I told you that you guys are awesome... Seriously only a day or two and I already have 100 views. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I meant to but I moved last weekend and I had to unpack my room yesterday but thats over with(thank god). Also, out of random, what made you guys want to read this? Oh well it's cool if you answer but it's not important so back to the story.)**

**Disclaimer: If only I could be awesome enough to own D. Gray-man.**

"Hey Allen, you ever play poker before?" Alexis asked as her and her brother were walking down a hallway to Komuis office.

"Yeah why?"

"Wanna play?" she asked with an almost sinister grin.

"Sure but first I have to take you to Komui. Oh and don't be shocked when you lose." Allen replied with his own sinister grin.

"Oh I won't be the one losing." she said stopping in the middle of the hall.

"You sure about that?" Allen asked also stopping but now staring her down.

"Is that a threat?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe... Depends. Do you still think you would be able to beat me in my game?"

"I KNOW I can beat you."

After a few seconds of them staring each other down and telling the other who would win it looked like their anger could spark a fire- like the one Allen and Kanda had after Kanda yelled at a finder and threatened to kill him in one of the first episodes.

"Hey wait who's Komui?" Alexis asked breaking the argument which would be continued later on.

"Remember the voice that came out of the golem?"

"What's a golem?"

"That bat thing that talked to you when you first got here. It's kinda like a radio."

"Oh. Yeah now I remember that voice. Why?"

"Well that voice belonged to Supervisor Komui Lee. He's the Branch Chief to to all of the European Branch."

"Is he crazy?" Alexis asked with a curious and bored face.

"Yeah but how did you know?"

"He just sounded a little insane."

"Oh he isn't just 'a little' insane, he could be the living definition of insane."

"Wow that bad?"

"Yeah." Allen said with a quick shiver down his spine remembering all of the experiments Komui did that effected him mentally, physically, and emotionally.

About five minutes passed of Allen telling Alexis about Komuis Sir. Koumlins 1-8 and how much destruction they caused because Komui couldn't control them.

Allen was about done talking about Sir. Koumlin the 8th when they had gotten to Komuis office.

"Oh hello Allen. Why do you look so pale?" Komui asked.

As soon as they walked into the room, the first thing Allen saw was a new Sir. Koumlin with an IX- the roman numeral for 9 -on the front of it.

Alexis looked at her brother and noticed he looked like he was ready to collapse. Then she turned to the giant robot guessing it was a Koumlin. She nearly got a shiver down her spine when she thought about what Allen had just told her.

"Hey are you Supervisor Komui Lee?"

"Why yes I am Miss. Alexis Walker."

"Is that a Koumlin?"

"Oh so you've heard of my precious Sir. Koumlins?"

"Yeah..." She answered while pulling her Desert Eagle out of its holster and started cleaning it.

"Oh that's good... Well let me introduce you to my latest creation... Sir. Koumlin the Ninth!" Komui screamed happily gaining the attention of everyone in the area.

Alexis stopped polishing her gun and aimed it at the robots head.

"What are you doing with that gun?" Komui asked getting scared.

"Oh nothing..." she said while closing her left eye to aim better.

_BANG!_

She shot the robot which caused it to collapse and explode right behind Komui almost hitting him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Komui screamed with sorrow.

In the background you could hear most of the science division screaming and cheering that it was dead before it did anything.

"I know what the others have done. I don't want one going after me."

"But this one was perfect! He wouldn't have gone out of control!"

"Sure Komui. Hey Allen snap out of it!" she yelled at her brother while knocking on his skull.

"Huh? Hey what happened to Koumlin?"

"Your sister is a murderer Allen!" Komui yelled.

"_No she isn't! She's a hero!_" the entire science division yelled.

"What?"

"I killed his precious robot."

"Good... Hey Komui we need to get my sis to Hevlaska..." Allen looked back at Komui and saw he was sitting and crying next to his used to be Sir. Koumlin.

"DAMMIT KOMUI LEE STOP CRYING OVER YOUR DAMNED ROBOT AND GET UP!" Allen yelled at Komui who just glared back at him.

"You can't yell at me even if you are a general."

"How strong is a general?" Alexis asked feeling almost stupid.

"Well the rank general goes to those who can surpass 100% synchronization with their Innocence." Komui answered now sitting on his desk and drinking his coffee. He was perfectly calm about his Koumlin, secretly remembering the other one in one one of his many secret labs.

Alexis was surprised that her own brother was a general with such strength. Then she noticed how fast Komui got over his 'little' freak out.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"What?" both Allen and Komui asked in unison.

"Where is the other Koumlin?"

"What other Koumlin?" Allen asked.

"What are you talking about?" Komui asked.

"You got over your freak out a little too fast. So that makes me think you have another one hiding."

"I'm not telling you where my baby is!" Komui shouted.

In less than a second there was a loaded gun being pointed at his head only an inch or two away from his face. "Tell me where it is or else I make it to where you get to be with all of the ones from before. And I suggest listening to the one who decides if you live or die." She said with a serious face and tone.

"Woah Alexis. Calm down." Allen said with worry she would actually do it. Little did he know she really would pull the trigger.

"It's in my secret lab!" Komui screamed with panic because he saw it in her eyes. She would shoot him dead center of the forehead if he didn't tell.

At this point most of the science division was there pointing laser guns at the girl with the gun threatening their boss.

"And where is your secret lab?" she asked.

"More like which one... He has about 20 different labs." Allen said still trying to calm down his sister and the science division.

"It's in lab number 5 on the very bottom floor. You need the elevator to get there and it will only go that far if you type in the code!" Komui answered with terror.

"What's the code?" Alexis asked moving the gun closer to him.

"The code is 2201900!" Komui screamed. "Please don't shoot me!"

Alexis pulled away her gun. "Why did you pick that number?"

"It's Lenalees birthday." Komui said while getting off the ground.

Everyone in the room deadpanned except Alexis who almost fell over from laughing so much.

"Hahahahahaha! You should have seen you face! Hahahahaha!" Alexis said while laughing and putting away her gun.

"What?" Allen and Komui asked feeling lost and everyone else felt the same but didn't speak.

"That's why I'm so good at poker!" She said while putting one arm in front of her stomach and her other arm behind her back and bowing down like she just finished a performance. "I probably have the best pokerface you will ever see. I wasn't going to shoot you. I'm not a murderer." Then she turned to Allen and said in a sad voice, "But... How could you think I would actually shoot him? Allen you know me better than anyone else. I don't over react like that."

"Sorry you just looked like you would really do it. But I won't be as naïve later when we play poker."

"Sure~" Alexis answered in an unbelieving voice.

"Whatever lets just get you to Hevlaska..." Allen said annoyingly.

"Wait I have to do one thing before that..." Alexis aid with a sinister grin as they stepped onto the elevator.

Alexis found the keypad and started to type in the code Komui said.

"No... Please no!" Komui shouted while having a freak out. He was ready to tackle Alexis but Allen had the same thought as his sister and prevented Komui from stopping her.

They got to the bottom floor and Alexis walked off slowly and found Lab 5 pretty fast. She opened the door and saw a Koumlin with an X on it so Alexis used that and a target and got it dead center with her gun and it exploded causing Komui to cry. And just because it made her feel good she checked the other labs and found other Koumlins in progress.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY OF THESE DAMN ROBOTS!?"Allen and Alexis screamed in unison.

"If you didn't destroy them so often then I wouldn't have to make so many." Komui answered while being dragged along the ground by Allen pulling his collar.

"I thought you would have gotten it through your thick skull by now... The more you make the more we will destroy because they always fail and cause more trouble! Just give up on making them!" Allen yelled.

"Oh you don't have to worry about them any more for a long while." Alexis said with a grin as she pulled a Rossi 20-Gauge Double Barrel Coach Gun out of its holster under her trench coat.

She would kick down every door and shoot EVERYTHING in the room, in sight or not.

"That... was... awesome..." Allen said in awe.

"No it wasn't! She destroyed all of my babies!" Komui screamed.

Out of no where you heard screams and cheers coming from the rest of the Order. They heard the explosions and knew what was being blown up so far beneath their feet.

"It looks like nobody agrees with you Komui." Alexis said with a mocking smile. "Okay I've had my fun where did you want to take me again?"

"To Hevlaska." Allen said.

"Who's Hevlaska?" Alexis asked.

"Oh you'll see." Komui said with his own sinister smile... He would get his revenge.

While they were on the elevator to Hevlaska Allen leaned over to Alexis and started to whisper to her.

"Don't freak out when we stop. Something will grab you and that will be Hevlaska. She's just going to get in tune with your Innocence and see how well synchronized you are with it." Allen whispered making sure that Komui didn't hear. "Komui likes to see the scared faces that come from the person meeting Hevlaska. So he makes sure they don't know."

"That's just sick but okay." Alexis whispered back to her brother.

Once the elevator stopped, both Allen and Alexis looked over at Komui who was trying his hardest not to celebrate that he got to get his revenge on the girl who destroyed his babies. Both siblings just rolled their eyes and sweat dropped at how bad he was at concealing his excitement.

Just then, nearly clear tentacles- or whatever Hevlaska has -came and grabbed Alexis. When she was lifted off of the platform, Alexis kept repeating in her head what Allen had told her and she kept watching Komuis face as he was nearly ready to start crying because he didn't get the wanted reaction.

Alexis really did try to keep her pokerface and not laugh at how stupid Komui was acting. But she quickly realized she was failing when she felt a grin come across her face and heard a small giggle come out.

Alexis felt herself being turned and was now nearly face to face with Hevlaska. Alexis looked up at Hevlaska with a face covered in a mix of curiosity and a small bit shock. But mostly she was in awe. She felt like a little girl who was looking up at a very tall person.

"Now checking synchro rate..." Hevlaska said in a voice that happened to almost echo in the very dark and large room.

Hevlaska touched her forehead to Alexis' and the 14 year old girl relaxed immensely.

"20%..." Hevlaska started.

"45%..."

"69%..."

"83%..."

"103%..."

At this point everyone was shocked, even the generals that were sitting on their high thrones in the background. If you were to rate their shock on a scale from 1 to 10, then theirs would be a 12. But Hevlaska wasn't done yet.

"126%..."

"153%..."

"184%..."

Then Hevlaska started putting Alexis down on the platform. When she let go Alexis seemed to have collapsed but Hevlaska was nice enough to put Alexis down next to Allen where he could catch her right before her head hit the floor.

Alexis opened her eyes to see a shocked Allen staring at her.

"Hey Lex... you alright?" Allen asked.

"Hehe you haven't called me that since before Mana died... But yeah, I'm fine... you should have seen your faces... it was funny...but I think I blacked out at the end... how did I do?" she asked in a tired voice.

"You surpassed most of our generals. You even passed Allen up." Komui answered in a calm voice which was mixed with awe.

"That's good... right?"

"Of coarse it is!" Allen screamed with amazement. "You're a general! Who trained you? We have to tell them how strong you are!"

"No body trained me... I taught myself." she replied in a calm and even more tired voice.

Allen calmed down a lot and gave his little sister a calm smile. "You really are amazing... you know that?" Allen asked in a calm voice and a happy smile.

"Thanks... But you know... we didn't get to play poker..." she said while starting to fade.

"I know... But we can play when you wake up... Okay?"

"Okay..." were the last words the 14 year old girl said before she passed out.

**(A/N: Damn that was a lot of writing. I started around 1, 1:30 PM and ended at 3 PM. This is the most I have ever written. Well thanks for reading! Fave, Follow, review, whatever just keep reading. See you next time! \(^.^)/ )**


	4. Welcome

Chapter 4: Welcome

Alexis opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room and lying in a bed. She sat up and started looking around the room. There really wasn't much just a simple dresser across from the bed and a desk against the wall opposite of the door and in between the head board of the bed and the dresser. The only thing that actually stood out in the room was the picture that hung above the bed. To her it looked like a Joker who was holding a ribbon and using it to make a winding path in the background.

Then something else caught her eye. It was at the foot of the bed and looked like a white blob. Alexis rubbed her eyes to clear them up and looked again. It was Allen who, originally, was looking after his younger sister yet fell asleep at her feet.

"Allen. Hey Allen. Wake up bro!" Alexis yelled startling Allen into waking up with a bang by making him hit the floor.

"Wha- Oh hey you're awake!" Allen said happily.

Alexis started to shake her head and giggle causing Allen to be more clueless than usual.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Hehe you... You were the one who had the major freak out when waking up..."

Allen got a small blush across his face making Alexis laugh a little more.

"Well um... Hey now that you're awake you think you might be up for some food?" Allen asked after regaining his breath.

"Um..." Alexis started but was interrupted by her stomach which sounded like it was answering Allens question. "I guess I'm a little hungry." she finished in an embarrassed tone.

Both of the siblings started laughing like crazy while rolling around causing Alexis to fall off of the bed and onto Allen making them laugh even harder.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Kanda yelled as he broke down the door.

"Sorry Mr. Grumpy but we're having something called 'fun'. I know you don't know what it is but normal people have it from time to time." Alexis said with a bit of an attitude.

"Che. Shut up brat!"

"My name is Alexis dammit!"

"So many people die here that if you can last a month then I'll know your name, otherwise I don't care."

The entire time Kanda was talking Allen was mouthing out the exact words causing Alexis to laugh and Kanda to be pissed.

"Che. Quit doing that Moyashi!"

"Quit saying the exact same thing every time we get a new member. And my name is Allen not Moyashi! Also it isn't smart to yell at your higher-ups!"

"Oh yeah, I heard Alexis is a general even though it's her first day." Lenalee said as she entered the room.

"Her synchro rate was 183%... That's pretty amazing. How did you do that? It's already hard enough to reach 100% but you bested it and almost hit 200%." Lavi said while walking in and holding his chin in one hand and the other hand holding up his arm.

"Well it's kinda painful, well really painful, but I guess the pain was worth it since now my Innocence is always activated." Alexis said calmly but getting a shiver down her spine as she remembered all the horrible pain she had gone through.

"Wait your Innocence is always activated?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't look like it and I really can't show it unless I'm fighting akuma. But really all I did was try to make the activation last longer each time ignoring the draw backs and the pain. One of the first times I tried to activating my Innocence it lasted only an hour. By the time the hour was up I would cough up some blood and the Innocence would shut itself down, but I would immediately try to activate it again. So it just started lasting longer and longer until half the time I don't even know it's activated. I don't think I even remember how to turn it off. Hehe." Alexis said with her eyes closed while scratching the back of her head and giving a slight giggle.

When Alexis opened her eyes again she saw everyone had a massively shocked face, even Kanda was shocked.

"What?" Alexis asked innocently.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" everyone screamed.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently again.

"You had your Innocence activated for so long that you would have draw backs and yet you still did it again and again and again! You risked your life repeatedly and yet you call me and idiot for doing it just once!? What the hell is wrong with you!" Allen yelled showing he was PISSED. Lavi, Lenalee, Alexis, and everyone who was just passing by were shocked by Allens rage. Even Kanda was shocked.

Alexis was dumbfounded from Allens reaction but quickly got over it and was starting to get sad and looked at the ground.

"Sorry Allen... I don't know what I was thinking when all of this happened... I guess I was thinking about stopping akuma from harming innocent people... Sorry..." Alexis said with her hair hanging in her eyes and her head down facing the ground.

"I promised you I would think before I acted. Now you have to promise to consider your own life along with every other life out there. To those who don't know you, your life is just as important as others. But to me, your life is worth the world, if not more." Allen said after calming down but still trying to scold her.

"Okay... I promise to consider my life along with other lives... and again... Sorry." Alexis answered while looking up to see their faces.

"I'm guessing with all the commotion, the young lady is awake?" Krory asked as he walked into the room.

"Um... Sorry for the intrusion but... Everyone is waiting downstairs in the cafeteria." Miranda said as she followed Krory into the room like the shaking chihuahua she was.

"Oh yeah... Come on Lex... You'll like this!" Allen said with a smile as he stood up.

Everyone in the room left and headed down to the cafeteria dragging Alexis closely behind. When they had gotten far enough and were just down the hall from their destination they told Alexis to close her eyes, and she did so.

When they got into the cafeteria, Allen told his sister to open her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Alexis saw a giant banner that said 'Welcome Alexis!'. She froze in place from the surprise and shock.

"W- what is this...?" Alexis asked barely able to find her voice.

"It's a welcoming party! Have some fun, and better yet eat as much as you want!" Allen- of coarse -said with the biggest of smiles.

"Does that mean we can play a few rounds of poker?" Alexis asked like a little kid.

"If you want. But only if you want to loss." Allen said with his usual grin that comes only when talking about gambling.

"Oh I wanna play. But, like I said earlier, I won't be the one losing." Alexis said with her own grin.

After about 20 minutes of the duo playing, and Alexis winning most of the time...

"I GIVE UP!" Allen yelled shocking everybody.

"Wait did Allen just give up... in poker!?" Lavi asked.

"I think he did..." Krory answered.

"Wow! Someone finally beat Allen at poker!" Lavi screamed earning a death glare from Allen causing Lavi to hid behind Krory.

"It's a little late but as a welcoming gift here's your coffee mug." Lenalee said. "I hope you don't mind the decorations on it but if we just wrote A.W. then it would match Allens and get confusing."

Alexis looked at her new coffee mug. It was black with a few gold roses here and there like her gun with her initials also in gold on the bottom to match the pattern. Then it hit her.

"Wait... does this mean I'm allowed to drink coffee now?" Alexis asked while getting pretty happy.

"NO!" Allen yelled before anyone could even open their mouths to answer.

"Why not? I'm 14, I can handle it." Alexis whined like a little kid.

"But you aren't the one who has to deal with you being hyper and not shutting up! And the worst part is, you always cling to me more than you should when you get hyper!" Allen yelled while getting annoyed.

"Allen why not just lock her out of your room then. Or even lock her in her own room." Lavi asked.

"Oh I've already tried that. But some how she always figures out how to break out of or break into the room." Allen said deadpanning.

"You're such a party pooper Allen." Alexis said like a little kid that didn't get what they wanted.

Lenalee leaned over to Allen and whispered to him. "Don't worry. We can give her hot chocolate and say it's coffee."

"But she'll taste the chocolate."

"Maybe. But if she says anything about it then I'll just say the creamer we have is chocolate flavored."

"Thanks Lenalee, that makes me feel better. Lex will get her 'coffee' and I don't have to deal with her being hyper." Allen said with relief.

The party went on until everyone got tired and left one at a time. But when it was over, Alexis had made friends with everyone except Mr. Grumpy- Kanda -and the generals who hadn't shown up.

"Later, after her party, Alexis had found her new room- conveniently -near Allens room or a door down seeing as how the only room next to Allens had been destroyed due to a common Allen vs. Kanda fight that had gotten a little out of hand.

As soon as she got to her room, Alexis had noticed it was exactly the same as Allens only the picture was different.

The picture above her bed was one of what seemed a Joker holding the world in their right hand and a skull in their left. Both hands balanced about its shoulders. She knew the little Joker was trying to figure out if it wanted to bring along safety and life being the world, or death being the skull. But what she didn't under stand was why this Joker was wearing a half black and half white mask. The black side had blood on it and looked evil while the white side looked sweet and innocent.

Alexis didn't really understand the picture but felt like the Joker was a trend and started wondering if it was on all of the pictures in every room.

Alexis had just gotten out of the shower and was walking to Allens room while playing with her now silver hair. She wanted to tell her brother good night and was almost there when a searing pain shot through her chest. She grabbed the scar right above her heart knowing it was the cause of her pain. Then she noticed why it hurt so much. She was sensing the hundreds of akuma that were right on the doorstep of the Black Order. She was about to call for the other exorcists when she remembered they were all tired from the party. Another shot of searing pain ran threw her making her collapse almost.

'Dammit!' She thought to herself.

Alexis budged herself closer to the wall and placed her left hand on it.

Every few seconds you would hear the explosions coming from the akuma who were trying to break through yet failing.

She could feel it. There was something else not just akuma but something stronger. MUCH stronger. And she knew what it was. The Noah family and one very special individual. The feeling she got from this made her sick to her stomach. She was out raged with the ones on her doorstep and in pain from using her Innocence and spreading it through out the entire headquarters.

Alexis was starting to cough up some blood. "No... not now when I need you the most... please don't shut down on me... Allen... You're so close and yet so far... Please help me..."

As if he had heard her prayer, Allen stepped out of his room to see his little sister looking like she was about to pass out from both the party and the fatigue from her Innocence. She had some blood coming out of her mouth and was holding her left arm with her right hand making sure to keep her left hand straight and connected to the wall. She had her head down with her silver-white hair covering her eyes making it hard to tell if she was conscious or not.

"Alexis!" Allen yelled gaining said persons attention.

"...You came... I need you to... wake up the others... Tell them... there are hundreds of akuma... right outside our doorstep... I can't... hold them off... for long... So please... hurry..." Alexis said with unsteady breathes.

"Got it! Don't worry, everyone will be okay." Allen said getting ready to run off.

"Wait...! There's something... stronger than the akuma... It's the Noah family... most of them that is... and they brought the Earl... make sure... everyone will be okay... please..."

The first thing that jumped into Allens mind was how his little sister knew about the Family of Noah. Why today of all days? All Allen wanted was to have a good reunion with his little sister and instead he gets a battle with a massive enemy army. How could this day get any worse?

**(A/N: Sooo sorry for not updating sooner! School has been a bitch with all the homework they give out and my weekends have been pretty busy too. I already have chapters 4, 5, and 6 done on my Kindle but the app I'm using wont let me send them over to anything so I have to spend hours to copy it down to be able to put it on FanFiction. Again sorry for the somewhat late update. I'm gonna try my hardest to get chapter 4 on tomorrow seeing as how I REALLY love that chapter. I'm proud of myself for it. Also, just so you know, the pictures above their beds I think say something about them. Allens looks like its walking a winding road and thats what Allen is doing so I had to relate Alexis' picture to what I plan on making her do in the future of this story. Thanks for the views, faves, reviews, and follows. Keep it up! Bai! :P)**


	5. The Fifteenth

Chapter 5: The Fifteenth

Allen had gone back to Alexis with Lenalee following closely behind.

"LEX!" Allen yelled as they got closer to his sister.

Allen slid to his knees next to his sister and lifted her head trying to see if she was okay.

Alexis was paler than before even her used to be rose red lips were now a pure snow white color along with her skin tone.

"Alexis... Alexis! Speak to me dammit!" Allen screamed while getting less worried and more terrified for his sisters life.

"...Allen... You're not supposed to say bad words..." Alexis whispered. The tone of her voice said it all. She was in serious pain and was struggling to stay awake.

"Alexis... what happened to you... what are you doing?" Lenalee asked like Alexis was her own sister.

"...My Innocence lets me... spread it throughout whatever I want... so that's what I'm doing to the building..."

"Your Innocence is spread throughout the entire building!?" Lenalee asked- more like screamed.

All Alexis did was nod her head as a response.

"Lex... you need to stop this... you're hurting yourself..." Allen said with sadness and worry in his voice. "If you keep it up you'll die from fatigue."

"But... I need to make sure everyone is safe..."

"Lex... Everyone here is perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, that includes their fighting capabilities as well. You can let go..." Allen said in a calming voice while pulling the small girl into a hug. "Everyone will be perfectly fine..." Allen whispered to his sister.

A few seconds after Allen started trying to calm down his sister, Lenalee decided to take Alexis' hand off of the wall. Almost immediately Alexis started getting her color and energy back, except her hair was still a silver-white.

"You sure they can take care of themselves out there?" Alexis asked her brother.

"I know they can take care of themselves. Don't worry." Allen said.

"Why is it that every time you say not to is when I worry the most?"

"Hehe I really don't know..." Allen said.

"Um... not to be rude or anything but I thought your hair was black, why is it silver? Did you dye it?" Lenalee asked causing Allen to just notice.

"Well actually... this is my real hair color... It's not dyed. What happened to Allen happened to me. You see it wasn't just Allen that called back Mana, I helped too. Allen got a gash over his eye while mine was a little more severe."

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah and where is your scar if you got one? I don't think I've seen it." Allen asked.

"Well... umm... How do I say this?... Well like I said my wound was a little more severe..." Alexis said with a scared smile as she started unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt to show her scar, the heart with the pentacle in it and lightning behind- if I didn't explain well enough the first time or this time then you can look at the cover picture.

"I um... I was stabbed straight through the heart..." she said with a sad and scared face. When she looked up to see their faces she saw they were shocked and terrified, especially Allen.

"H- How d- did you survive...?" Allen asked in terror.

Alexis looked down at the ground with saddened eyes not wanting to tell Allen the truth. Then a sudden surge of pain shot through Alexis causing her heart and cripple over.

"Alexis, you okay?!" Lenalee asked with worry.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked with almost terror.

"I know this pain... there isn't just the Noah and akuma... He's here too." Alexis said through the pain.

"Who is?" Lenalee asked.

"Who are you talking about Lex?" Allen asked, starting to get serious.

Just as Alexis was about to answer his voice came raining down.

"My dear exorcists! There is one young lady in particular you have that I would like to see!"

"The Millennium Earl..." Alexis answered finally while struggling to get up.

"Sis where are you going?" Allen asked while getting up to steady her out.

"If I may see Miss. Alexis Walker! My dear friends! I do not wish to harm any of you at the moment but I will do so if my dear Alexis doesn't come out!"

"Dammit..." Alexis whispered to herself as she started walking along the wall to the entrance where the Earl was. "That bastard... never lets me do anything..."

"Lex where are you going?" Allen asked as he went to carry her to where the Earls voice was coming from.

"I need to see the Earl otherwise he will attack and I know he won't attack me." Alexis answered as Allen put her on his back trying to carry her to where she intended to go.

"What makes you think he won't attack you?" Allen asked, now carrying his sister to the front gate and Lenalee walking along side them.

"I don't know why he hasn't tried to kill me yet. I've run into him many times and yet he doesn't try anything." Alexis answered while laying the side of her head against Allens back.

They were practically at the doorway when Alexis started to move around almost like she was trying to get off of her brother.

"Hey what's wrong?" Allen asked.

"Let me off. I can walk and I want you two to stay in here." she said as she started to get off of Allens back.

"What? Wait!" Lenalee yelled.

"Stay in here. I'll be fine." Alexis said as she pushed open the door.

Alexis took one step out the door and started to fall only to be caught by Allen. He put his sisters arm around the back of his neck to hold her up and used his other arm to keep her balanced.

When Allen looked up, he saw all of the Noah that he knew so far being Jasdero, Devit, Lulubell, Road, and Tyki along with the Earl in the center.

"Ah my little Alexis brought her brother to play too~ !" The Earl said with his already large grin growing even bigger- if that's possible.

"Shut the hell up Earl!" Alexis shouted with her head facing the ground.

"Aw Lexi. Don't be so mean! We only wanted to know what you were doing here." Road said as she tackled Alexis into a hug and hanging around her neck.

"Road... I'm in a lot of pain right now... Get off." Alexis said calmly.

"Okay..." Road said with a frown.

'What?! No screaming? No arguing that Lex isn't fun? What's going on here?' Allen thought to himself.

"You look lost and confused boy." Tyki said coming out of no where and leaning on Allens shoulder.

"Lexi you didn't tell your own brother? Hehe I guess that means he's hard to trust." Road said.

"He isn't hard to trust... It's just... I didn't know how to tell him. Also the fact that I was passed out most of the time I was here didn't help either. Tyki I hate to say it but... You were right... He is hard to beat at poker!" Alexis said while trying to get Allen to let go of her and standing up by herself.

"Lex what are you talking about? And why are you acting like these guys are family?" Allen asked while getting furious because Tyki was still using him as an arm rest.

"Allen... you really are an idiot aren't you?"

"What?"

Alexis walked up to Allen and whispered into his ear, "Just ask Neah, Allen. He can answer any of your questions while your asleep."

"Wha-? How did you-"

Alexis reached up and smacked the pressure point behind Allens neck causing him to pass out.

"Sorry Earl. Practice got a little out of hand yesterday. And you akuma should be the blame of it all. You were supposed to make sure nobody got into the town!" Alexis yelled running her fingers through her hair trying to fix it. As she was doing so her skin started to turn an ash color and her eyes turning gold while the crosses appeared on her forehead.

"Why didn't you just attack the exorcists while you were still in the town-" Jasdero started.

"And why did you actually kill all of those akuma and go with them?" Devit finished.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" the twins said in perfect unison as per usual.

"You idiots! It's called playing along! I didn't want them knowing I was a Noah yet. I WAS going to attack from the inside but with you guys coming I guess that plan is canceled." Alexis said in a bored and angry voice.

"I'm sorry Allen."

"Why are you apologizing Neah? It's not like it's your fault."

"But it IS my fault." Neah said as he started to cry a little from the guilt and from imagining his nephew hating him.

"What are you talking about Neah?" Allen asked while leaning as far forward as he could while being chained to the thrown in side his head which kept him in control of his body.

"As you know there were supposed to be only 13 Noah, but then I came along and made it 14. Shortly after, my wife gave birth to a beautiful little girl which we named Cara. When she turned 12 we found out she was a Noah. Cara was the 15th Noah. She's also the one possessing Alexis. Your sister and my daughter are the 15th Noah."

**(A/N: As promised I updated today but for one main reason. Chapter 7 is going to be REALLY LONG so it's taking longer for me to make more chapters so I hope this will make up for it. Just so you know I do know how to count! Chapter 6 is already written down so I just need to copy it over to my computer... -_-' fun... Well thanks for reading! Keep favoriting, following, reviewing and reading please! BAI! \(^.^)/ )**


	6. Family Reunion

Chapter 6: Family Reunion

Crazy: Hey you awesome people! Here is chapter six!

Alexis: No crap! It says that above!

Crazy: Shut the hell up!

Alexis: You can't boss me around!

Crazy: Like hell I can't! I own you!

Allen: Please stop fighting you two... :(

Crazy: Okay!

Alexis: Oh you're nice to him and not me!? What the hell!?

Crazy: It's simple and for one reason... It's because I actually like Allen. c(X

Alexis: And you don't like me!?

Crazy: Well if it makes you any happier I think of you as the bad-ass side of me... :D

Alexis: ...Joy... -_-'

Allen: Well Crazy doesn't own any of us.

Crazy: Except for Alexis and Cara! They're both mine! :D

Alexis: Um... what's with that face...?

Crazy: My name DOES have Crazy in it for a reason you know...

Allen: Enjoy!

Crazy: Hehe I electrocuted myself last night so if anything is too weird it might be because I fried myself. Sorry... -_-' Warning: LOTS of fury towards the end... *cough*Alexis*cough*

Alexis: HEY!

Crazy: Forgive her. The fury isn't her fault. You try sitting in a room waiting for someone to wake up for 3 days and find out they don't know what you're talking about. It's annoying.

_**~Previously~**_

_**Cara was the 15th Noah. She's also the one possessing Alexis. Your sister and my daughter are the 15th Noah.**_

Allen opened his eyes to find himself in a strange room.

The room was weird but simple. It was black with blood red stripes on the walls while most of the furniture was the same color. The bed was hanging about a foot or two off the ground with a black round base and red sheets. The dresser was a black oak with red metal handles on the drawers. There was a simple desk with a mirror on it, the lining on the mirror was red and most of the desk was black. There was also a black leather chair with red lining.

There was someone sitting in the chair but Allens eyes were too blurry to be able to see who it was.

"About damn time you woke up. Do you realize how long you've been out?"

"What?" Allen asked, barely able to hear any of what the person had just said.

"You've been out for three days Allen. I was watching you the entire time, hoping you would wake up soon. Did your chat with Neah really last that long?"

Allen blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes to clear them up. Eventually the blur went away and he was able to see the person who had been talking to him. It was his sister, Alexis.

"Are you my sister or Cara?"

"Hmm... A little bit of both at the moment."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Cara and I can switch consciousness. Usually the Noah's mind is in control no matter what even if they aren't in their Noah state. But Cara and I have it differently. We could be in our Noah state but I can have control, or the opposite. We can look like a normal human but Cara can be in control. But usually I'm in control of the human side while Cara is in control of the Noah state. We really don't know why only we can do it but it does come in handy."

"So... when did you first find out?"

"About being a Noah? Well, that night we tried to bring Mana back and I was stabbed I heard Cara's voice for the first time. She told me to let her take control and that she would heal my wounds. That's why I wasn't there when Cross came and got you. That's why nobody could find me, no matter how hard they tried. Bookman Jr. and the She-male samurai only found me because I was at target practice with the akuma." Alexis said as she started walking towards the door.

"Where am I?" Allen asked.

"My room in the Ark." Alexis answered.

Alexis opened her door to stick her head out and sweat dropped.

"Really...? I thought I would tell you guys when he woke up!" Alexis yelled angrily.

Allen had no clue who she was talking to. Most likely the Noah since the akuma would have only wanted to kill him and she probably would have ended up yelling at them they weren't allowed to... hopefully. But if it was the Noah, then were they all out there or only a few?

"Sorry girly we were just getting worried. You haven't even opened your door for a second since the boy was brought here."

_'Was that Tyki?'_ Allen thought.

"Please open the door Lexi! I wanna see Allen~!"

Allen dead panned. He knew that last voice was Road.

"Shut up Road. Allen still has a headache and your screaming isn't helping." Alexis said.

_'How did she know my head hurt? Maybe when you get knocked out you get a __headache? Wait isn't that only if you hit your head when passing out? Ow... It hurts to think...'_ Allen thought.

"My dear Alexis~ Please let your family in~ "

_'Why does the Earl call everyone 'my dear'?'_(Try watching D. Gray-man abridged by DgrayManTAS they made the Earl the pedo bear! It's funny as hell!)

Alexis' face showed she was bored, annoyed, and serious and she flatly said, without hesitation, "No."

"Why not?" Road asked.

"Because I actually want some family time with him." Alexis said almost like she was in deep thought yet also happy.

"But WE ARE family~!"

"I mean blood related Road! And genes don't count! Go away!" Alexis screamed as she slammed the door shut.

Alexis turned around while going back to her usual pale color and smiling one of Allens famous smiles.

"I've been with them for the past five years at least one of them with me at all times and I still can't ignore them. AND THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed back at the door causing and crash and sounds of pain outside.

"That sounded like it hurt... Are they okay?"

"Aw their Noah! They'll be fine... sadly."

"They are your family... You shouldn't be so mean to them..."

"HA! This coming from the guy trying to kill their family. You're a Noah too ya know!"

"But I'm only fighting them because my innocence wants to fight them."

"Ha! Good point Cara!"

"What did she say?"

"Hahaha! She called you an idiot because you can't think for yourself and you let the Black Order and your Innocence control you."

Allen sweat dropped and said, "That's harsh..." in a little more than a whisper.

Alexis started to laugh and almost fell over, when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tyki quickly pull his head back into the wall.

She narrowed her eyes, after she was finished laughing, and walked over to where Tyki had previously been.

Alexis put her Innocence hand into a fist and put it where she practically knew Tykis head would come out.

And luckily, Tyki was stupid enough to put his face right there again earning a burn from the Innocence (HA!).

"Damn they're annoying." Alexis said.

"You know... You really are an idiot." Alexis said in a higher pitch voice that didn't sound her own.

"Cara?"

"You got it!" Cara said without turning around but instead put her hand up and dropping her ring and pinkie fingers leaving only her thumb, index, and middle finger to stay up. After that she quickly swiped her hand trough the air. Then Alexis took control and with the same hand in the same position she wrote out some symbols.

"What just happened?" Allen asked.

"Easy." Alexis said with a smirk growing across her face. "We made a shield so they can't get in here anymore. Even their Noah abilities wont work."

"You can do that?"

"We are the Noah of Creation, Allen. We can make ANYTHING. Be it an ability or something physical, we can make it." Alexis said with one eye gold and the other silver and her voice sounded like one more person was talking in perfect unison with her. Allen guessed it was Cara (no crap).

**(A/N: I sense a crappy pun coming up... -_-' Great...)**

"Then can you make it easier for me and let me know when you're going to switch?"

**(A/N: Knew it... I hate when I'm right... Sorry peoples...)**

"How about we make it easier then that?" Alexis/Cara said.

**(A/N: Oh God it came back! Stop the bad puns!)**

Alexis/Cara put her hand in the same position as before and looked to her side. She placed her hand with her fingers straight up to the side where she was looking. Then flipped her hand to where her palm was facing up and brought her fingers in to make a fist.

With that came a human sized doll. But not an akuma type of doll, an actual cloth doll which was just a bunch of tan lumps sown together where the limbs would be. Then Alexis, now actually Alexis, tilted her head down so Allen could only see her mouth as he got out of the bed, almost falling, and sat on the ground only a few feet away from his sister.

Alexis was saying something, that sounded almost like a chant, which Allen couldn't understand. The only part he somewhat understood was when the girl said the name 'Cara' at the end.

That's when a light glow enveloped Alexis and separated from her and went to the doll. Allen looked at the doll which went from tan to a real girl that looked to be about 14 with short black hair, golden eyes, and ashen skin. The girl had a little head band on and a frilly dress that looked like it belonged to Road.

"What the-?"

"Hi!" the girl said in a somewhat familiar high pitch voice.

"Cara?"

"Yup!"

"But how? Aren't you supposed to be... you know... dead?"

"No crap I'm supposed to be dead Sherlock!"

"Then how are you...?"

"God you're an idiot!"

"Told you." Alexis said as she laid up against the closest wall with her eyes closed, arms crossed, and legs sticking out with one on top of the other.

"I'm right here you know!" Allen yelled while getting annoyed.

"I know. But, really... You should know how that happened. You _were _the one who taught me how to do that." Alexis said.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"Dammit did my dad tell you nothing!? How do you not know about this stuff!?" Cara yelled while getting pissed off. "Next thing you know he's gonna be saying he doesn't remember the third side!"

"Um... What's the third side?"

"DAMMIT!"

"CALM DOWN CARA!" Alexis yelled gaining both Cara and Allens attention.

"Lex-..." Cara whispered with shock.

"Cara you have to remember Allen forgot almost everything. We don't even know if Neah himself remembers. Hell Cross may not even remember but... I rather not try to find out." Alexis said calmly at first but then got a shiver down her spine as she mentioned Cross.

"True..." Cara said with a frown. "I know! What if we asked my dad?"

"You mean bring out Neah?" Alexis asked now with her legs crossed and her thumb and index finger holding her chin with her other arm holding onto her elbow to keep her arm up. "I don't know. At the very worst he would come out but not remember and Allen would possibly go numb for about an hour or so..."

"WHAT!?" Allen yelled now scared.

"Calm down! That's only the absolute worst that would happen." Cara said.

"Okay... but what do you mean 'bring out Neah'?" Allen asked.

"Like I did with Cara." Alexis said finally looking up at her brother.

"Yeah that reminds me, how DID you do that?" Allen asked getting annoyed with having to repeat himself so much.

"It's a mix of Caras Noah ability and my sorcery. Cara creates the doll which becomes the body for the soul that I call back. I put the soul into the doll and it turns into the souls previous body." Alexis answered.

"Doesn't doing that tire you out?" Allen asked.

"Yeah but just barely." Alexis replied.

"So, because I know no matter what I say you'll still do this, will you be okay after wards?" Allen asked knowing it was stupid to resist.

"Yeah most likely the worst that would happen is I lose some energy but not enough to effect me too much. So I'll be fine." Alexis said plainly at first then happier at the end.

"Ugh there's no fighting this is there?"

"Nope! No matter what you say, we're gonna do this!" Cara said with a sinister smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Allen asked while trying to back away.

"Hey Lex! Do you think you could make it as painful as possible?" Cara asked with her smile turning into a grin of pure evil.

"WHAT!?" Allen screamed.

"No! He IS my brother! I'm not gonna try to kill him!" Alexis said getting angry.

"Awww!"

"Why 'aw'!? Why do you want to kill me!? We ARE family you know!" Allen screamed with both anger and terror.

"I know... But it's fun!" Cara screamed with her eyes wide and a smile that stretched from one side of her face to the other making her look even more insane **(A/N: I say even more because she was already crazy... Seriously what NORMAL family member would WANT to kill their family!?)**.

"Cara! Quit trying to kill everyone you see!" Alexis yelled now border line furious.

"Sorry..." Cara said while getting depressed and nearly scared.

_'Why is she scared? Is Lex really that terrifying?'_ Allen thought.

"You have to remember, Cara, if Allen dies so does your dad. Along with most of our info." Alexis said with a serious tone.

_'She really is that terrifying...'_ Allen thought with a sweat drop as Alexis got up and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Ready Cara?" Alexis called.

"Yeah!" Cara said as she made the doll next to Allen and Alexis.

"Okay." Alexis said closing her eyes getting ready.

"_It's the blood of the ancients  
That runs in our veins  
And the forms pass  
But the circle of life remains_

_Allow this spare soul_

_Of whom this name I speak_

_Be transferred to it's temporary hold_

_Neah"_** (1)**

Alexis said her chant pretty fast and quite easily, much to Allens surprise.

Allen looked at his hands and saw they were glowing with that same light as when Alexis did it to herself. Then the light parted from him and moved to the doll causing it to look like Neah. The doll had Neahs dark brown spiky hair, the golden eyes, the ashen skin tone, and his usual tan trench coat.

"What just happened?" Neah asked as he started putting his hands into fists and letting them go lose.

"Neah?" Allen asked with eyes wide in shock.

"Allen? Where are we? What's going on here?" Neah asked.

"DADDY!" Cara shouted while running to Neah with arms wide open and tears in her eyes.

Cara practically collapsed onto Neah forcing him into a hug. **(A/N: Gotta remember they haven't seen each other for at least 35 years maybe longer so Cara kinda misses her dad.)**

"Cara? But... I thought... I missed you so much Cara..." Neah said with tears of joy and sadness from remembering what happened to his daughter.

"You don't remember anything other than Cara, do you Neah?" Alexis asked somewhat disappointed already knowing his answer.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Neah asked answering Alexis' beliefs.

"DAMMIT! YOU'RE JUST AS STUPID AS ALLEN HALF THE TIME! HOW DOES YOUR OWN GOD DAMN SPELL BACK FIRE ON YOU GUYS!? YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS! HOW DID I THINK YOU GUYS COULD HELP!?" Alexis screamed with enough fury that could have terrified both Satan and Kanda.

"Lex, calm down!" Cara said while starting to get off of Neahs lap.

"Alexis, what are you talking about?" Allen asked worrying about his sister.

"_'Alexis'_? Why does that name sound familiar?" Neah asked himself aloud.

"I don't know! I personally think it's amazing you don't remember something you started! Hell if you weren't with Allen all the time then you wouldn't even remember him! DAMMIT YOU HAVE THE WORST MEMORY I HAVE EVER SEEN NEAH WALKER!" Alexis yelled with the same fury.

"Something I started? And why does what you just said sound familiar?" Neah asked.

"Maybe because I yelled the exact same thing at you over 35 years ago!" Alexis screamed.

"Over 35 years ago?" Allen asked.

"UGH! I HATE THIS! Lets just get Road and Tyki in here too since apparently I have to explain EVERYTHING and I HATE having to repeat myself!" Alexis yelled with agitation.

Alexis put up her hand in the same way Cara would and she made a square on the door and pressed on the center. She opened the door and saw the other Noah were trying to push Road through.

"COME IN HERE ROAD! YOU TOO TYKI!" Alexis yelled scaring everyone.

Road and Tyki ran in through the door as fast as they could closely followed by the others.

As soon as the two got through Alexis slammed the door in the faces of the other Noah. Alexis was leaning against the door trying to keep it closed and keep the others out. Out of no where the door got easier to push closed.

_'I know they don't give up that easy. What's going on?' _Alexis thought. When she opened her eyes, which she didn't realized she closed, she saw Allen, Cara, and Neah pushing the door closed too.

"Hurry and seal the door. We don't want them coming in right?" Neah asked.

"Right." Alexis sealed the door by making the same shape only in a reverse pattern, without pressing the middle. When she made the square she took her fingers off the door and flipped her hand up so the palm was up. Alexis then shot her arm back while making her hand into a fist.

After wards the door glowed showing it was locked. When the door stopped glowing Alexis fell to the ground straight on her back.

"Lex!" Everyone in the room screamed at once.

"I'm fine. Calm down." Alexis said as she waved her right hand around in the air.

"Why'd you do that?" Allen asked.

"I get tired too ya know! You try using that much power in less than ten minutes!" Alexis answered while starting to sit up.

"She's right using that much power is tiring." Neah said.

"How do you know how much power I used?" Alexis asked while looking suspiciously at Neah.

"Well I was the one who helped Cross and Allen create those spells." Neah said with a smile.

"You're back! You do remember everything that happened right?" Alexis yelled with glee then got serious.

"Of coarse! I'm so sorry I forgot about you and everything else Lexi." Neah said as he walked up to Alexis and gave her a hug hoping for forgiveness.

"I'm just glad you're back to normal Neah." Alexis said as she returned his hug forgiving him.

"What are you two talking about?" Allen asked. "And what do you mean when you say you helped Cross and Allen make those spells? Do you mean me and master?"

The last part Allen said caused Alexis, Cara, and Neah to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Road asked.

"Allen, why do you call Cross 'master'? You're older AND you taught him almost everything he knows!" Alexis said.

"What? But I'm only 16 how am I older? And what do you mean you told Neah the same thing over 35 years ago!? You're 14! What is going on!?" Allen screamed.

"Allen you're not 16 and I'm not 14. We were alive during the war between the 14th, Neah, and the Earl. In fact we were part of that war." Alexis said seriously.

"What?" Tyki asked.

"Everyone in this room was in the war actually. And we were all on the side of the Fourteenth." Alexis answered.

Alexis knew that wasn't clear enough so she got ready to explain. This was going to take a while.

**(1)The beginning four lines I got from here: ** .

**Dear God that's finally over! Massive chapter today. Chapter 7 is going to be the beginning of the LONG story Alexis tells. Also with Neah remembering it means he ****can explain some stuff if Alexis gets too lazy.**

**Alexis: HEY!**

**Sorry for the LATE update but this should make up for it! Thanks for reading! Please review, fave, and follow! Bai!**


	7. How They Met

Chapter 7: How They Met

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Little late to put this comment up but oh well! Finally got an app that lets me write my stories AND put them on here so most likely going to be updating faster but there are no promises! Anyway on with the story!)**

"Hmm... Where to start? At the beginning, I guess." Alexis said.

"What would be the beginning?" Allen asked.

"How we all met." Neah answered.

"Who's 'all'?" Road asked.

"Well that would be you- Road -, Tyki, Mana, Neah, Cross, Allen, and I." Alexis answered.

"What about Cara?" Allen asked.

"She wasn't born yet." Neah answered.

"Oh." Allen said.

"I don't come in till later on." Cara said.

"Okay so starting with how we met right?" Alexis asked.

"Yes." Neah answered.

"Okay." Alexis said will remembering how they all met.

-{Flashback}-

Alexis was leaning up against a wall with her arms crossed and tapping her foot with frustration.

The door opened and Alexis knew who it was.

"Allen! You're late again!" She yelled.

"Hehe sorry." Allen said as he walked into the room Alexis was in. "But I have a reason this time."

"Really? It better be a good one. You were supposed to be back an hour ago" Alexis said as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"Hehe well... um..." Allen started but was interrupted by Alexis when she saw a small boy with red hair behind Allen.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Um... This is Cross, Cross Marian." Allen answered.

"Um... Hi Miss." Cross said in a high pitched voice which wasn't surprising to Alexis seeing as how Cross looked about 9 or 10.

"Hello." Alexis said with a kind smile.

"Allen is this why you took so long?" Alexis asked her brother.

"Actually... Cross here isn't the only one. You think we have enough food for five more people?" Allen asked.

"Of coarse we have enough! Don't you remember what day it is? I told you to be home an hour ago for a reason!" Alexis yelled.

"Sorry but um... what was the reason again?" Allen asked.

"You're joking right? How do you not know your own damn birthday!?" Alexis yelled scaring Cross.

"Oh... right." Allen said ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry miss. Please forgive him. Allen here was just trying to help us." A voice said from outside the doorway.

Alexis shifted a little to be able to see who owned the voice. He had brown spikey hair and was wearing a torn up tan trench coat. The boy looked to be about the same age as Cross.

"And who are you?" Alexis asked the man.

The boy gave a sweet smile and said, "My name is Neah, Neah Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss..."

"I'm sorry. My name is Alexis. I have no sir name so please just call me Alexis."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Alexis." Neah finished.

"Thank you. You truely are quite nice. Maybe you can pass your manners on to Allen here?"

"I'm right here you know!" Allen said angrily.

"I know." Alexis said not caring.

"Hehe I can try my best but you see... My older brother has more mannerisms then I do." Neah admitted.

"Oh really?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. He is quite kind hearted." Neah said happily.

"Is he here?" Alexis asked wanting to meet this brother that was said to be kinder than this sweet boy.

"Why yes he is." Neah said as he started to turn towards the door where the elder brother was already standing.

"Hello Miss. Alexis. My name is Mana Walker. I'm sorry if my little brother bothered you any." The boy said in a deeper tone then Neahs.

"Oh no need to apologize. He was quite kind." Alexis started with a smile. "I take it he learned from you?"

"Hm... I guess you could say that..." Neah answered.

"Hehe well I can only hope you would be kind enough to share your mannerisms and kindness with Allen." Alexis said with a smile and slight laugh.

Then something caught her eye.

"Come on. I can see you out there. Please come in." Alexis said facing the door.

Then two kids came into the house. A small boy with black curly hair and a smaller girl with dark blue/purple short hair with a pink hair band with a small bow on it. Both wore tattered clothing.

"Hello. Who are you two?" Alexis asked getting on to her knees to face them.

"Um... I'm Tyki, Tyki Mykk." the small boy said.

"Well that's a nice name Tyki. It sounds fancy. How old are you Tyki?" Alexis asked.

"Um... I'm 16 ma'am." Tyki replied in a shy voice.

"Ma'am? Oh you don't have to call me that my name is Alexis. You can call me that or Lexi or whatever you think fits." Alexis said with a kind smile.

"Um... Thank you... Miss. Alexis." Tyki said with a small smile growing.

Alexis laughed a small bit at what Tyki decided to call her.

"And who is this young lady?" Ale is asked pointing to the girl behind Tyki.

Tyki turned his head and seemed to talk to the girl then pulled her out from behind him.

"Hello. Who are you?" Alexis asked the girl.

"My name is Road, miss. Road Kamelot." she said also very shy.

"How old are you Road?"

"I'm 14, miss."

"Did you hear what I told Tyki?"

Road shook her head. She hadn't been paying attention to any of the early conversations.

"Well you don't have to call me 'miss'. My name is Alexis. You can call me whatever you think fits."

"Am I allowed to call you Lexi? It sounds pretty."

"Of coarse." Alexis said with a smile. "You know Road... I think I might have the perfect outfit for you. Same for you Tyki. I'm sure you would like to get out of those worn out clothes."

But mentioned kids nodded and smiled at each other.

"Okay, come on." Alexis said as she picked up Road and had Tyki hold her hand while she guided him.

"Allen... You were right... She truely is kind hearted." Neah said to his new friend.

"Yeah Allen. That brings me to my question. She your girlfriend or something?" Cross asked.

"No she isn't my girlfriend. Alexis is my sister." Allen said.

"Oh... well that got rid of my other question."

"What other question?" Allen asked.

"I was going to ask how you got her. She's obviously WAY out of your league."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's hotter than you deserve!" Cross yelled while laughing.

Allen just dead panned while Neah and Mana tried their very hardest not to laugh but started to fail a bit.

"You can all go to Hell!" Allen shouted. "And don't talk about my little sister like that!"

"How much younger than you is she?" Mana asked regaining his composure.

"She's 2 years younger than me. Alexis is 18."

"Wait you're 20? You look so much younger than that!" Cross said getting hyper.

"Thanks... I guess?"

Alexis, Road, and Tyki were now in Allens room. Road and Tyki were sitting on the bed wile Alexis was looking through the closet.

Alexis would every once in a while make a comment saying 'that isn't the one' or 'nope'. Eventually Alexis told Tyki to stand up and as he did she pulled out a suit and held it up to him.

"That's good." Alexis said, "I don't think you need help getting dressed so I'll let you put this on yourself. If you need help at all just call. We will be right next door."

And with that Alexis and Road walked out to go to Alexis' room.

Road sat on the bed like before and Alexis was looking through her many dresses. After a few minutes Alexis pulled out a white dress with gold lining and gold sparkles that looked far too small for her.

"Come here Road." Alexis said with a smile.

"Okay." Road said smiling as she jumped off the edge of the bed.

"Lets see... Oh this would be perfect for you." Alexis said holding the dress up to Road. "Lets go get this on you."

After a few minutes of getting Road dressed up they started putting the final touches on.

"What do you think?" Alexis asked as she put Road in front of a mirror.

Road looked at how she looked and was awe struck. "I love it." Road said through the starting tears of joy as she started to hug Alexis like they had been family forever.

"I'm glad you think so. Now how about we fix your hair too?"

"Okay..."

Alexis sat Road on a chair that was in front of the mirror and started to play with her hair.

First Alexis thought of curling it but she realized it was too short. They didn't want to leave her hair down so brushing it straight was out of the question. Then it dawned on her.

Alexis started to brush out the small knots that were in the small girls hair. She went over to her dresser next to her bed and grabbed a small box.

"What's that?" Road asked watching Alexis walk back with a small wooden box.

"This has something very precious to me in it."

"And what would that be?"

"Its a hair piece that my mother gave me." Alexis said as she pulled out what looked like a curved comb with flowers of many kinds on it- all made of plastic of coarse.

"It's so pretty! You wouldn't be thinking about putting that in MY hair would you?"

"Of coarse I would be. I always thought this hair piece and that dress went together perfectly."

"Oh but I couldn't wear something so precious to you."

"Please, I hardly ever have a reason to wear something like this. And I personally believe this would look better on you than on me." Alexis said as she started brushing Roads hair again.

Road was speechless. She didn't know if she should continue arguing about wearing something so precious or if she should just give in. So she decided to just let Alexis do as she wanted.

"There... Wow you're prettier than I thought." Alexis said looking at the small girl now with a beautiful dress and hair pinned up with a beautiful hair piece.

Road looked at the mirror and was shocked. "Is that even me?"

"Yes it is Road. You see under all that dirt was actually a very pretty girl." Alexis said getting down to eye level to see Road in the mirror.

"Thank you so much Lexi!" Road yelled as she hugged Alexis with all her might.

"You're welcome Road..." Alexis said hugging the small girl in return.

When the two split from each other there was a small knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Alexis asked towards the door.

"It's Tyki, ma'am." Said the voice behind the door.

Alexis walked over to the door and opened it to see Tyki holding his jacket and tie.

"Can you please help me ma'am?" Tyki asked.

"Of coarse." Alexis answered as she pulled Tyki in her room.

"Road? Is that you?" Tyki asked.

"Hehe do you like my outfit?" Road asked as she started spinning causing the dress to spread out.

"You look so different..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Road said with a smile.

"Okay Tyki come here." Alexis said jestering towards her bed.

Tyki walked over and sat on the bed in front of Alexis who was on a knee so she would be at his level.

Alexis started playing with the jacket and found one of the sleeves- Tyki didn't know how to get the jacket on so he tried to figure it out and got it tangled up -and put his arm through it. When both of Tykis arms were in the right sleeves, Alexis pulled the jacket on completely and started to button the bottom four buttons. She then grabbed the tie and put it around the back of his neck.

"Um... Excuse me ma'am... can you not put that on?" Tyki asked.

Alexis was a little curious as to why but she did as he asked and took the tie away from his neck and buttoned up a few more of the buttons.

"Now look at you two. You look so cute!" Alexis said with a smile.

Alexis pointed to the mirror telling them to look at how they were dressed.

Both Road and Tyki were shocked at how they looked better together rather than separately.

"Ready to go show everyone else?" Alexis asked causing the too kids to get out of their shock and become very excited.

"Yeah!" the two kids said in unison.

"Okay then lets go." Alexis said with a light giggle from their joy and excitement.

Alexis opened her door and started walking through the halls with the two kids filled with joy following rout behind.

Alexis stopped almost causing the kids to bump into her

"What is it Lexi?" Road asked.

"I just thought of something. Tyki we didn't fix your hair. It's still a mess." Alexis said.

This caused Tyki and Road to both look at his hair which was still down and in his face.

Alexis knelt down and brushed her hand over Tykis hair pushing it back. She did this a few more times until it finally stayed.

"There that's better." Alexis said and Tyki trusted her judgement.

The three started walking to the main room again.

Road couldn't help but stare at Tyki. He looked so different with his hair up and a suit on. She now understood how Tyki must have felt when he saw her.

When they were right around the corner from the main room where the others were, Alexis stopped.

"I'm going to go in there and get them ready for you two so when I wave my hand at you two that's when I want you to come in. Okay?" Alexis said in a whisper.

The two kids nodded showing they understood.

Alexis turned back around and walked into the doorway to the main room.

"Hello everyone." Alexis said to the four boys who were talking in the center of the room.

"Oh, hello Alexis. Where are Tyki and Road?" Neah asked.

"Well I came in first to warn you to be prepared."

"What do you mean?" Cross asked.

"They don't look like how you first saw them. That's what I mean."

"So they're dressed up?" Mana asked.

"Yes. And they look VERY different. But in a good way of coarse." Alexis said with a smile.

Alexis turned and started waving for the two kids to come in.

Tyki and Road walked in nervously. They had lost all excitement and were now worried if anyone would like how they looked.

"No need to be nervous." Alexis said causing the two to loosen up and gain smiles.

"Is that even them?" Cross asked.

"Yes. These two are really Tyki and Road." Alexis said.

It took a little while but Allen had finally gotten out of his stupor and now relized what the two were wearing.

"Lex... You really let them wear those?" Allen asked.

"Of coarse. We are far too big for them now and I don't want them to be sitting in a closet forever and do nothing but gain dust." Alexis said with a sad smile.

"What's wrong Lexi?" Road asked.

"It's nothing... It's just..."

"Those were made by our parents... right before they died." Allen finished for his sister.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'll get out of this right away." Road said.

"Please don't..." Alexis said with a sad smile. "It makes me happy to see someone can actually wear them. Like I said, Allen and I have grown out of those so we can't wear them."

Allen was getting sad from seeing his sister like this. He walked over and put his hand on Alexis' shoulder and threw a smile at her and said "It's okay. We have new friends so you should be happy."

The small comment made Alexis remember what today was.

"Oh that's right! I'm so sorry I forgot even if it was only for a moment!" Alexis said apologizing to Allen.

"Um... what did you forget again?" Allen asked.

Alexis face palmed and said angrily to her brother, "It's your birthday!"

"Oh yeah... Hehe I forgot..." Allen said embarrassed.

"How do you forget your own birthday?" Cross asked. "That's just stupid."

"Cross!" Neah yelled.

"What? I'm just saying..." Cross said innocently.

"It's okay. I get yelled at a lot because I forget things so often." Allen said forgivingly.

"Oh yeah! We need to hurry to the kitchen! I made a feast of all your favorite foods Allen." Alexis said pretty fast and with worry of the food being cold.

With that they all celebrated Allens birthday by eating and having laughs. You could hear them until late after midnight.

**(A/N: And there you have it! Please Review, favorite, follow, and read my other story The One of Secrets! Bai! c(X )**


	8. Remembering the Past

**Chapter 8: Remembering The Past**

**(A/N: Fast update huh? Lol I've had this done for nearly a month! Just three reasons why I didn't upload it. 1. Stupid app I wrote it on wouldn't let me send and upload it 2. Like hell I was going to retype this whole thing! 3. I didn't know if I wanted to end it where I did... So whatever enjoy the new chapter!)**

"We went about 5 years without anything really happening other than Cara being born. But I'm sure you don't want to hear that..." Neah said

"True..." Allen, Road, and Tyki said in unison.

"So... where to continue?" Alexis asked mostly to herself.

"How about when we found out about Allens secret?" Cara asked.

"Oh yeah... I remember that now..." Alexis said.

"What secret?" Allen asked.

"Well..."

-{Flashback}-

Allen and Cara were walking down the street from the grocery store back home.

"Allen?" Cara asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did we have to go shopping for Lexi?"

"Don't tell her I said this but I think its because she's lazy." Allen said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Hehe you're probably right." Cara said trying to hold back laughter.

For a few more minutes the two were just talking about random stuff like why Allen was so nice and how Cara got to be so funny.

The two shared one last laugh then Allen stopped immediately.

"Allen why'd you stop?"

"Cara... Just stay calm okay..."

"Allen you're scaring me..." Cara said.

"It's okay. Come here Cara." Allen said holding out his hand.

Cara took Allens hand just as he pulled her in close and wrapped his arm around her in a protective way.

"Come out! I know you're there!" Allen shouted to no one in particular.

Cara looked around. The street was completely empty. Who was he calling out to?

"Allen what's going on? Who are you yelling at?"

"Stay calm Cara. No matter what you will be okay." Allen said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Cara asked frightened.

"Allen! I'm sorry but... That promise won't be fulfilled!" a loud booming voice said from out of no where.

"Just come out already!" Allen yelled.

"Oh? I think we're scaring the little girl." Came another voice.

"Oh? And who would this cute little girl be? Allen is she yours? Or is she just a random kid?" said a third voice.

"She isn't mine. She is the daughter of one of my closest friend! And I thought I told you to come out already!" Allen yelled getting annoyed.

"Jacob I think he's getting angry..." said the second voice.

"I believe you're right Garrison." said the first voice, Jacob.

"Hey what do you think he would do if I killed the girl?" asked the third voice.

"Try it and you'll die a death a thousand times worse!" Allen screamed.

"Oh? Robert I think you caused a new side of him to come out..." said the second voice, Garrison.

"This is strange... I always took you for the kind hearted boy you look like. Your appearance makes you look like you wouldn't harm a fly and yet you are threatening to kill us if we try anything on the girl? My dear boy you surely are a different one." Jacob said.

Cara was starting to guess the first voice, Jacob, was the boss seeing as how he was talking the most.

"What do you think, Kaito?" asked the third voice, Robert.

"Kaito?" Allen asked with a shocked face.

"Oh? Did the tough guy just get scared? Though he doesn't speak much, Kaito IS here." said Jacob.

"Who are you calling scared? I've been waiting for the chance to fight you Kaito. So in truth... I'm far passed the point of excitement!" Allen yelled with a smile on his face.

"Allen-"

"Cara... I need you to go hide okay?" Allen said kneeling down with his hand on her shoulder and looking into her hazel eyes.

Cara looked back into Allens silver eyes. His eyes had confidence and that kindness that never left. She knew her eyes most likely showed how scared she was. Cara didn't relize until Allen spoke that she had nodded.

"Good. That's the girl I know." Allen said with his never fading smile.

You would think that by now, with Allen always showing that smile of his, his smile would either scare you or wouldn't affect you and yet... That isn't the truth. His smile always finds a way to either calm you down or cheer you up.

Subconsciously Cara smiled, nodded, and ran for the closest alley.

Allen got up and turned around to see someone standing face to face with him.

"Hello... Allen..."

"Hello... Kaito..."

"ALLEN!"

Allen turned around as fast as humanly possible and saw Cara in the hands of Robert, Garrison, and Jacob.

"CARA!" Allen yelled trying to run to said girl to save her. Only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"You won't be going any where Allen..." Kaito said.

"Let... me... go..." Allen said trying to hold back anger while his hair hid his face.

"That wont be happening any time soon..."

"Alle-" Cara called only to be stopped by a hand covering her mouth.

"I told you... No I PROMISED you... THAT I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU TRIED TO HARM HER!" Allen yelled nearly snapping Kaitos wrist just to get free.

"Oh ho ho! Looks like our little tough guy is back! Watch out boss he's going to scream at you to death! Hahahaha!" laughed Robert with sarcasm.

"What did you say?" Allen asked now out of Kaitos grasp and his face in Roberts only and inch or two away.

"Woah!" Robert yelped in shock. "How did you get over here in less than a second!?"

"Why are you after me?" Allen asked with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Th-the boss told us to bring you back with us or at least come back with your secret for you abilities." Robert answered with a terrified voice.

"So you want to know my secrets?" Allen asked finally showing his eyes to his enemy. "Now why would I do that?"

"Th-the boss said y-you would give an-anything to make s-sure your friends w-were okay."

"Really? Well that being true... Your boss really should have sent stronger men." Allen said.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" yelled Jacob.

"It means you're stupid and weak so let go of the girl and leave before I have to hurt you."

"And just how would YOU be able to hurt US!?" asked Jacob while getting cocky.

"Like this..." Allen said just as he tapped on Jacobs arm that was restraining Cara.

Out of no where Jacobs arm fell limp and he started screaming and holding his arm.

Garrison went to look at Jacobs arm and was shocked.

"Its... Its broken... Snapped in two... I don't think it could ever be healed." said Garrison terrified to say the least.

"Cara..." Allen said calmly while kneeling in front of her again. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

He had that smile again and that putrid aura was no more.

Cara was still shocked from what she just saw that she was barely able to speak but somehow found her voice.

"I... I'm fine. But will he be?" Cara said with her voice shaky.

"That's good you're okay. Neah would kill me even if you got a small scratch." Allen said with his smile and some laughter.

"Allen... Who are they? Why did they grab me?" Cara asked with extreme fright.

"You don't have to worry about that..." Allen said nearly losing his smile.

"Again you lie Allen..." said Kaito.

"What?" Allen asked turning around to face the one who called out to him.

"You keep telling this young girl she will be okay and she doesn't have to worry. But you're very wrong. If you are this wrong then you are lying." said Kaito.

"I didn't lie. I said she would be okay and she is." Allen said calmly.

"Are you sure about that? You may want to check again."

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"CARA! WHAT'S WRO-" Allen was cut off when he saw Cara on her knees clutching her arms.

"Cara! What happened!?" Allen tried to get through to her but it wasn't happening.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Allen shouted.

"At the moment... there is nothing wrong with her... it's all her imagination... but she still feels the pain... which at this moment... is excruciating..." Kaito said with a monotone voice.

"STOP THE HILLUSINATION! SHE'S STILL TOO YOUNG! HER MIND CAN'T TAKE IT!" Allen screamed with panic.

"Please... I beg you... don't hurt her anymore..." Allen cried with tears nearly in his eyes which showed how massively worried he was.

"Oh? What happened here? The tough guy just lost all his nerve? And because of a small girl? Wow Allen you truly are a nice guy! Too bad that shows how weak you are!" Robert said as he kneed Allen in the stomach.

Allens eyes shot open with pain as he was lifted off the ground from the force which hit his stomach dead center causing him to cough up blood.

"Please..." Allen was barely able to say anything from getting the wind knocked out of him but still found his voice.

"He can still speak?" said Kaito with surprise.

"Please... Don't... hurt her... do whatever... you want... to me...but not...her..." Allen barely said still trying to get air back into his lungs.

"You really care about her that much?" Robert asked.

"A... All... Allen..." Cara managed to say through her pain.

"Ca...ra... you will... be fine... I promise..." Allen said as strong as he could.

"All...en... be... care...ful..."

"Think about... yourself... I'll be fine..."

"Allen we warned you to stop promising her things that wont happen... Robert!" Kaito yelled.

"Yes boss?"

"Prevent Allen from talking to the girl would you?"

"You mean... But she's just a little girl... I don't want to put her through that!" Robert yelled with a mix of shock and terror.

"Do it or else..." Kaito pulled out a knife and continued. "Or else this goes through you!"

"Y-yes boss..."

Robert knelt down in front of Cara and whispered, "I'm sorry little girl. You have to understand." Then he put his hand on her forehead, his hand then lighting up a light blue.

He took his hand off her head and turned around facing the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cara screamed with more pain then before.

"NO! CARA!" Allen shouted. "I beg of you to stop this madness she's just a small girl! At this rate you'll kill her!"

"This can all stop if you just give in Allen." Kaito said.

"What do you want?" Allen asked near desperate.

"Oh you should know what we want. Your power Allen, your secrets, your abilities, EVERYTHING!"

"Never!" Allen shouted.

"Then you don't care for the girl?"

"I... I love Cara... But... Thousands will die if the get everything... What do I do?" Allen whispered to himself while clutching his head.

"What DO you do Allen? Or should I say Allen Millenium?"

"Never call me that..." Allen said under his breath while hiding his face with his hair.

"What? You don't like being called by your true name?" Kaito asked mockingly.

"That isn't my name any more..." Allen said still hiding his face.

Kaito was too busy messing with Allen that he never noticed Allens hair go from a redish brown to a snow white. When Allen looked up his eyes were golden instead of silver and had an inferno of anger.

Kaito finally took a break from his laughing Allen and looked at his enemy. Kaito was shocked. He didn't know whether this was the same Allen as before or someone completely different. He didn't look the same at all! He even had an aura about him that you would only find lingering around a serial killer!

"Is that even you any more Allen-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Allen yelled in a near demonic voice.

Cara was listening to everything. When she heard this she tried her hardest to see what was going on. She was barely able to open her eyes but did so anyways. The sight she saw scared her nearly making her forget about her excruciating pain.

"Allen..." Cara whispered by accident and with worry.

Allens head lifted a little more when he heard Cara. He turned his head and faced the small girl who was on her side. He closed his eyes and smiled at her like always.

"Cara... I'm glad you were strong enough to get out of that state even if only for a moment." Allen said still smiling and eyes still closed.

Allen started to walk towards Cara but she started to pull herself away. Something inside her said Allen wasn't himself and thar she should run.

"What's wrong Cara?" Allen asked sadly.

"You... You aren't Allen..."

"Of coarse I am. I may look different but I am the same person." Allen said stopping where he stood.

"No... You cant be my daddy's best friend... I know Allen and... and... HE ISN'T THIS TERRIFYING!" Cara yelled in horror.

"What do you mean 'terrifying'?" Allen asked.

"You... You have this strange feeling around you like... like you're ready to kill anyone who bothers you... Its... Its really scary..." Cara said as she got tears in her eyes and her voice started to choke.

"Cara... I would never hurt you or any of my friends... NEVER! Please believe me..." Allen said looking sad and into Cara's terror filled eyes.

"..." Cara was speechless. She didn't know whether to believe thar he WAS Allen or try to run screaming. She knew she wouldn't go far because of her pain but who knows maybe her terror would carry her small body far from the source of her fear.

Allen knelt down and looked apologetically into Cara's eyes almost as if he was able to take the horror straight out if them just by looking deep into them.

"Cara I know I look scary right now but... You have to believe me. I am Allen. I promise as soon as this is over... I'll NEVER show you this side of me EVER again. Okay?"

Cara nodded her head subconsciously but kept looking into Allens eyes. She looked like she was peering deep into his soul and she practically was.

A few seconds after she nodded she saw something in his eyes. She saw the man who she considered family. She saw the normal smiling Allen.

"Good luck! And be safe Allen!" Cara called as soon as she noticed he was walking away back towards Kaito.

All he did was stick his right arm out to the side and give her a thumbs up while still walking. (Yu-Gi-Oh style!)

When she saw that Cara most likely gained the biggest smile she had ever had in her entire five year old life.

"Now where were we?" Allen said.

"Did you just minipulate your best friends daughter?" Kaito asked.

"Of coarse not! I just showed her it truly was me. Now I remember." Allen started.

"I was about to destroy you for ordering your lacky to kill Cara!" Allen said in his demonic voice while jumping into a fight stance.

"You know... If looks could kill, then I would have died at least 20 times over! You look like a mix of terror and ugly!" Kaito said while laughing. "But that would be judging an book by its cover. Just because you look weird doesn't mean you'll actually be a chal-" Kaito was only interrupted by the fact that Allen had punched him in the face causing him to fly through a building or two.

"Ah that felt good! Oh were you still talking?" Allen said.

"WOW! ALLEN THAT WAS AMAZING!" Cara yelled.

"Really?" Allen asked as he started to scratch the back of his head while facing the damage he caused on the buildings.

"MY HOUSE!" screams were heard in the background which didn't make Allen feel any better. "Hey is that guy okay?!" "MY CAR!" "How did this happen!?"

"Um..." came a voice from behind Allen.

Allen turned around to see Robert.

Allen was ready to release all his fury on Robert for hurting Cara like he did.

"You! You're the one who hurt Cara! You will pay for what you've done!" Allen yelled in his demonic voice while grabbing Robert by the throat.

"Please! Have mercy!" Robert yelled.

"Why would you deserve mercy!? You nearly killed a five year old girl!"

"Allen please stop!" Cara yelled.

"Why? He nearly killed you Cara!"

"But he didn't! He told me he was sorry and I would have to understand before he gave me pain! He even showed me why he was doing it! His employer made him put his family on the line! If he didn't do as he was told they would all die! Allen please wouldn't you do the same!? Anything to protect your friends and family right!?" Cara screamed while getting tears in her eyes.

"Cara... I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Allen said going back to his normal self.

His gold eyes turning light grey, his white hair turning redish brown, and his voice going back to how it was losing its demonic touch.

Allen let go of Robert and started to walk towards Cara "Are you sure you're alright now?" he asked.

-{Normal time}-

"Please... Don't say the next part..." Cara said with sorrow and guilt.

" I'm sorry Cara but... there's a chance that if we forget even one detail he wont remember completely." Alexis said sadly.

"But... I don't want to live with that punishment anymore... It took weeks for me to barely be able to look at him let alone talk to him..." Cara said with even more sadness if it was possible.

"Are you... talking about me?" Allen asked nearly hoping they weren't.

"Yeah..." Alexis said with sadness.

"Why... are you two so sad?" Allen asked with worry.

"We all hate what happened next... But it wasn't any body's fault." Neah said directing the last part to Cara.

"If it hurts to say it then, you don't ha-"

"No! We NEED to tell everything! No matter how much we hate it..." Alexis said interrupting Allen.

"Then... continue on..." Allen said hesitently.

Alexis sighed. "Okay..."

-{Flashback (again)}-

Allen let go of Robert and started to walk towards Cara "Are you sure you're alright now?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Cara said with a smile.

"ALLEN WATCH OUT!" Cara screamed with fear shortly after.

A sharp pain ran through the left side of Allens stomach. The pain wasn't the only thing either.

When Allen looked down he saw a knife stabbing straight through him which had entered from behind.

"Well... would you... look at that..." Allen said before coughing up some blood.

"...Allen...?" Cara was frozen in place. She was scared out of her mind. She didn't know why this was happening.

"Hehe... Cara... I'm... sorry... you had... to see this..." Allen said right before Robert pulled the knife out causing Allen to fall face first onto the ground.

"...uh...Allen...?" Cara said with barely any voice while crawling over to him and trying to role him over.

"...Allen... Allen!... ALLEN!... ALLEN!" Cara screamed while trying to shake Allen awake. "Please wake up Allen! Please! Lexi, daddy, and uncle Mana will be sad if you don't wake up! Please you have to wake up!"

Just then Cara remembered something Allen told her a few months prior.

-Flashback within a Flashback!? OMFG IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!)

'Cara, I know it sounds weird but, if something important were to happen and you REALLY needed to tell me then just call me uncle ok?'

'Why?'

'Well I would have to say because it would make me happy if you called me that.'

'But you aren't my uncle...'

'I know but your dad and I are close enough that it would count.'

'Okay but then that brings up another question...'

'And what would that be?'

'Why only in an emergency?'

'Because it would grab my attention. Also if it's a life or death emergency then just tell me Neah is going to kill me or, better yet, tell me Alexis is going to kill me for whatever the reason you're yelling it at me for.'

'Um... okay I guess.'

-Back to the first flashback (dear God I'm confusing myself!)

"Allen... Uncle... Uncle Allen!" Cara yelled. "You said to call you uncle if it was an emergency!"

"Girly... Just give it up... He's dead..." Robert said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? WHY DID YOU ATTACK MY UNCLE WHEN HE SPARED YOUR LIFE!? WHY!? Why!? Why...?" Cara said whilst crying which started to take over her speech.

"I told you why. I was told to bring him in either dead or alive. Otherwise... they would kill my family..." Robert said calmly but with sadness.

"Allen... Lexi... Lexi is gonna kill you... when she finds out about this..." Cara took a break from talking so she could nip her palm to get it to start bleeding. "Look uncle Allen... I got hurt... You have to help it before daddy finds out... Otherwise... daddy will kill you too... Cross and Tyki... They would hate you if their master died... uncle Mana would be really sad if his family left... and Road... she... she would be the saddest..." Cara said trying to hold tears back and making pre-cry breathes (yes I got the phrase from Dane Cook).

Cara put her arms on Allens upper torso and put her head on her arms while crying on his chest. After a few more times of yelling his name she started to pound on Allens chest.

"I told you to give up girly. He's long gone." Robert said with slight annoyance yet with understanding mixed in.

Cara whit up and turned to face Robert in less than a second.

"HE ISN'T DEAD! QUIT LYING! HE'S JUST... He's... just... just... I don't know anymore... DAMMIT ALLEN JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!" Cara screamed aiming the last part at Allen as she turned to face him falling o. her knees.

"Dammit Allen... stop joking and wake up..." Cara said putting her hand on his.

With out her noticing, Cara's tears started to fall onto Allen. Without warning Allens hand moved on top of Cara's and she could hear his voice in her head.

'Hey Cara...'

'Allen...? Is that really you?'

'Yeah... Sorry for worrying you but... I couldn't help it. I truly did die but... You, Cara, you brought me back. You remembered what I told you. Cara... because you said what I told you to... you are now the only one who could ever bring me back if I ever go to the other world again. I hate to put that burden on you and I didn't want to but... it happened anyways. There's no turning back now.'

'Dammit you could have told me sooner!'

'Hey where did you learn that word? Your father, Uncle, and I try very hard to make sure you stay away from people and places that teach you the wrong things. So how did you learn that?'

'It would have been smarter to keep me away from Cross and his hundreds of girlfriends.'

'True... *sigh* really wish I could have taught him better.'

'You really should have... Hey Allen...'

'Yeah?'

*punch*

'Ow! What was that for!?'

'Making me think you were dead you Jack ass!'

'Ok... I get that and I understand you trying to get anger out by cussing but lets keep this between you and me not letting your dad or anyone know about this... okay?'

'*sniff* okay...'

'Wait... are you crying? In your mind?'

'Hey I can do whatever I want in my mind!'

'True enough. Hey how about we go back to our bodies okay?'

'What do you mean?'

'Right now we are only in a mental state only able to hear each other. But if we went into our physical states, being our bodies, then we can actually talk face to face.'

'Wait then how did I hit you before?'

'You thought it hard enough and it just came true that way.'

'Oh... yeah lets go back to normal this is getting weird.'

'Hehe okay.'

Cara opened her eyes not knowing when she had closed them. But Allen didn't open his.

"Allen...?" she whispered once more to make sure he actually came back and it wasn't just a day dream.

Much to her happiness, Cara got her response but not how you would think. She realized Allens hand was still on top of hers and when she said his name in question Allens finger tapped her hand.

Cara somehow knew it meant 'Calm down it's just an act to catch him off guard.' So she tapped her finger against the ground but making sure the top hit his palm so she could say 'Okay I get it' as a reply.

"Now kid... If you would please move... I need to take his body back to my boss." Robert said.

"Please don't! I don't want him to leave! Allen's my family! You cant just take him away like that!"

"Kid we've already been through this conversation! Its getting to be annoying!" Robert said as he pushed Cara out if the way.

"Ow! That hurt!" Cara yelled as she tried to push herself off of the side she landed on.

"Sorry kid." Robert said as he picked up Allen and threw him over his shoulder. "But I have to go now. Good luck explaining to your so called family!" Robert finished as he started walking away.

'Allen, do something already!' Cara thought while trying to hold back her voice.

Just then Cara saw Allen move and flip Robert like they were in a wrestling match.

"How the hell are you still alive!?" Robert yelled in pure shock.

"Magic..." Allen said under his breath. "And please there is a little kid here! Could you at least TRY to refrain from cussing?" Allen asked aloud.

Robert was speechless and slight anger was evident on Cara's face as she did NOT like being called a kid.

- Normal Time! (thank God no more damned confusion) -

Allen crippled over clutching his stomach.

"ALLEN!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Relax... Just old pain returning is all... you try remembering stuff like that after 40+ years without feeling pain! It's impossible because it hurts like a bitch!" Allen said as he started to loosen up while having one leg rest on the floor and the leg with his foot flat on the ground while using his knee as an arm rest.

"Wait you said the word 'remembering' right?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah... and to answer the upcoming question, yes I remember EVERYTHING." Allen said with a smirk.

"You're telling the truth right? You aren't kicking correct?" Neah asked.

"You know I wouldn't joke about a topic as crucial as this." Allen said with his smirk turning into a smile.

"Allen!" Alexis cried in joy as she tackled her brother.

"Lex... come on this is my good outfit!" Allen said while whining like a little child.

"Oh shut up and let me enjoy the moment!" Alexis yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Allen said sweat dropping at her mix of anger and joy.

"...Allen..." Cara whispered.

Allen looked over to where the voice came from and got his sister to let go of him. He walked over to the girl and gave her an unexpected hug.

"Allen...?" Cara said in surprise.

"I hope you know I don't blame you for any of what happened that day or any other day following." Allen whispered calmly.

"So wait... Why was it that memory that got you to remember?" Alexis asked.

"Its easy..." Allen started as he pulled away from Cara. "I thought about what Cara said everyday and especially when I got into fights. Cara I told you all you had to do was say Lexi or Neah were going to kill me for whatever reason and yet you told me how everyone would react and why they would react like that. A truly surprising and near amazing feat."

"So me yelling at you is what got you to actually think about your own life?" Cara asked.

"Hehe sounds weird but its true..." Allen answered.

"Hey wait!" Road yelled.

"What is it?" Neah asked.

"What happened?!" Road asked.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"You said Allen got up and flipped the guy! What happened after that!?" Road asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Um..." Alexis said a little unnerving.

"Lex... I'll tell her." Allen said putting his hand up to stop Alexis.

Alexis nodded understandingly.

"But Road, you have to promise not to freak out okay?" Allen said.

"Okay!" Road said with happiness and excitement.

"Well..." Allen started. (I'm too lazy to write a flash back so its just a simple explanation -Crazy)

"I beat him up for a few minutes then he tried to go after Cara so I got a little angry and well... killed him." Allen explained.

"You what?!" Road and Tyki yelled.

"You have to remember back then I wasn't really the me you know. The Allen that you have known for the past year or so was me not remembering who I really was." Allen said walking towards the sitting Road and kneel down next to her ready to whisper something in her ear.

"Allen...?" Road said.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Allen asked.

"What do you mean?" Road asked in return still whispering (surprisingly).

"I told you, 35 years ago, when the war ends you and me will live a life of happiness together." Allen said then kissed her on the cheek.

Road blushed massively then her eyes shot wide with realization.

"Allen!" Road yelled as she wrapped her arms around Allens neck and hugging him.

"Good to have you back Road..." Allen said holding her close.

"It's good to be back Allen..." Road said with a smile which was hard to see due to her hiding her face in Allens shirt.

"So..." Alexis started gaining everybodys attention "Tyki is the only one who doesn't remember then?"

"Nope." Tyki said.

"What do you mean?" Cara asked.

"I remembered as soon as I first heard you talking to Cara the first month you were here." Tyki said with a bored expression.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Alexis yelled with annoyance and anger.

"Didn't know if you remembered or not." Tyki answered nonchalantly.

"And when we started talking to you guys about all of this. Why didn't you say anything then?" Neah asked.

"I knew if I said I remembered then Alexis, as lazy as she is, would make me help explain." Tyki said like he was ready to fall asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A LITTLE GENEROUS AND SAY YOU KNEW EVERYTHING AND HELP A LITTLE!" Alexis said with fury.

"Oops..." Tyki said with a hint of nervousness and boredom like he didn't care.

"DAMMIT LEMME AT 'IM!" Alexis yelled being held back by Allen, Cara, and Neah.

"Lex!" Allen yelled causing everyone to go into a state of shock. "We cant lose another..." he finished sadly.

Immediately Alexis calmed down and put her hand on Allens shoulder.

"Allen..." Alexis started with a sad smile. "We miss Mana too."

Cara started to get sad but then realization dawned on her. "I just remembered! There's a spell that could bring back the long dead! All we need is something major that he gave you guys!" Cara said happily.

"But..." Allen started sadly "We don't have anything major he gave us."

"Actually..." Alexis started while putting her hand over her heart shaped scar.

"You mean our curses?" Allen asked earning a nod from Alexis along with a smile.

"But how?" Road asked holding Allens arm.

"They are major and from Mana. Also when an akuma attacks a piece of it is sent into the body it attacked. So with or without us knowing, Allen and I have a small piece of Mana in us." Alexis explained.

"What...?" Allen asked in shock.

"It's pretty weird but true... Allen you have Mana skull, and I have his upper torso along with a piece of his heart." Alexis said deep in thought and calmly.

"So... I really DID have Mana with me?" Allen asked.

"You DO have him with you and I do too." Alexis replied with a smile.

"Wait what do you mean you have a piece of his heart?" Neah asked.

"You have to remember (ha) Allen got a gash across his eye giving him an akumas skull. I was stabbed straight through my heart, earning myself an akumas upper torso and half a heart." Alexis said looking at the ground with sad eyes. "We really are messed up aren't we?"

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"We are nearly a thousand years old, we have Innocence, we're the Noah's that aren't supposed to exist, and to make it even better we are partially akuma because of our adoptive father who was probably the only one who remembered everything." Alexis said sadly while looking at the ground with also saddened eyes.

"Lexi..." Cara whispered with worry.

"Well now isn't the time to be upset. We're bringing back a very close friend and family member. So we have to be happy." Alexis said with a smile causing everyone to lighten up again and smile as well.

**(A/N: Damn that's a long ass chapter! This is easily the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life of being a failed author! Lol Kinda happy I finished it there! Still got plans for the next chapter but the usual came... God damn laziness! Well whatever... Please review, favorite, follow, and read my other story The One of Secrets. Bai! c(X )**


End file.
